Decidiste dejarme
by EyesWest
Summary: Secuela de Te vi


Sonfic/one-shot

Inspirado por la canción de Decidiste dejarme de Camila

Secuela de Te vi .Por aquellas personas que se quedaron con la duda de cómo fue su ruptura

Pd. Recomiendo escuchar la canción al principio, al final o mientras leen según como se acomoden saludos y que lo disfruten

Punto de vista .Jade

**DECIDISTE DEJARME**

-Ahorita te veo Jadey- Me decía mi nueva novia mientras me agitaba la mano para despedirse en lo que la dejaba enfrente de la disquera donde ella tenia un contrato.

Quien iba a decir que la vería después de tanto tiempo aun recuerdo cuando me dijo que no podía continuar con lo nuestro, no le importo que le llorara desbaratándome enfrente de ella cosa que jamás hice con alguna otra persona ni siquiera enfrente de Beck pero si con ella siempre con ella

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Jade- Me dijo en lo que yo me acercaba a darle un beso pero que enseguida rechazo_

_-Dime Vega- Me acomode en el sillón de su casa, trate de acariciarle su mano pero la retiro de inmediato como si de alguna manera mi contacto fuera a quemarle pero por ciega no comprendí hasta que ella volvió hablar_

_-Quiero terminar-Yo no procesaba la información en ese momento -Jade-volvió hablar como si no le importase mi sufrimiento-Es lo mejor para ambas-Fue lo que me dijo después de que se levantara y nuevamente retomara la palabra quedando yo totalmente perdida sin saber que hacer o que decir para que no me dejara-Sabes que lo nuestro no tiene futuro, siempre estas con tus celos ya no puedo-Dijiste en tanto tus ojos dejaban fluir tus lagrimas._

_-No puedes hacerme no ahora que logramos estar juntas, puedo cambiar lo prometo pero no me dejes-Fue lo que te dije pero que tu no entendiste._

_-Jade no puedo, es mas te pido que te vayas- Me señalaste la salida pero se que de alguna manera tuve la culpa en no seguir insistiendo, de nuevo mi orgullo me ganaba pero no permitiría que tu Victoria Vega me vieras arrodillada frente a ti._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Tu me ignorabas cuando trate de hablar contigo en el almuerzo al siguiente quería recuperarte a pesar que mi orgullo cayera no me importaba, lo único que anhelaba era regresar contigo. Así es como pasaron los días, semanas, meses hasta que nos graduamos yo aun trate de decirte el último día que nos vimos pero hubo algo que de plano me destrozo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Me encontraba buscándote en todo Hollywood Arts. Hasta que me percate de que la puerta de la caja negra estaba semi abierta por lo que opte por entrar, ahí estabas pero no sola pues cierto chico afroamericano te acompañaba siempre estuve celosa de el pues me repudiaba que le tuvieras mucho mas confianza a el antes que a mi tu me viste yo te sonreí pero ni te inmutaste te acercaste a André y lo besaste sin importarte el dolor que sentía. Solo me permití salir de ahí creí que llegarías a pedirme con la palabra "no era lo que tu piensas" pero jamás corriste detrás de mi con tu acción envenenaste el silencio. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba en el cuarto del conserje hasta que alguien toco mi hombro pensé que eras tu pero al volverme de nuevo me decepcione._

_-Jadey ¿que pasa?-Me pregunto mi mejor amiga-¿Por qué lloras?-Me dijo mientras con sus dedos trataba de limpiar inútilmente mis lagrimas pues salían otras nuevamente-Jade…es por Tori cierto-No me contuve mas y abrace a Cat como si mi vida dependiera de ello.-En lo que mi inocente amiga me acariciaba como cuando una madre lo hace para hacerte sentir bien._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso en el cuarto del conserje ni cuanto llore pero se que a partir de ese día me dije que no volvería a dejarme caer por ti. Recuerdo que Cat a pesar que no gozábamos de tanto tiempo pues nos encontrábamos ocupadas en nuestros respectivos asuntos buscaba siempre la manera de distraerme cosa que le agradecí y le agradeceré siempre después de varias salidas me fui levantando y algo crecía dentro de mi no entendía, ella también había cambiado su forma de ser cuando estaba conmigo al principio pensé que solo era por que había mas confianza hasta que ese día llego.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Nos encontrábamos cerca de una heladería se que a pesar de odiar los helados decidí que seria una buena forma de agradecerle los gestos que hacia Cat conmigo _

_Cat de que quieres tu helado- Le pregunte a la peliroja_

_-Yeiih helado-Grito animadamente-De chispas de chocolate- Le dijo al tendero y este se lo dio_

_Nos dispusimos a degustar nuestros debidos mantecados hasta que Cat cortó el silencio._

_-Jade….-En lo que dejaba de comer su helado_

_-mmmmm….-Conteste solamente_

_-Te volverías…enamorar de….-No se atrevía a decirme por lo que con mi buena forma la obligue a decirme _

_-Cat habla de una maldita vez-dije-ya te pareces a…-Pero mis palabras se desvanecieron al notar que estaba apunto de nombrar a la dueña de mis lamentos._

_-Jade…..-volvió a decirme_

_-Quee- Respondí sin mas_

_-Volverías a enamorarte de una…mujer-susurro lo último, dejándome sin palabras_

_-…..no…..lose- Cat puso una cara que jamás creí ver en ella se puso triste pero hice caso omiso a eso y continúe hablando-Dependiendo Cat, si esa persona me hace sentir mejor que….Tori-Lo dije sabia que su recuerdo aun ardía pero ya era tiempo de dajarla ir con todo y mis sentimientos total ella había sido la primera en dispararme._

_-Jade…..y si esa persona fuera yo-Lo soltó así mi pelirroja amiga_

_-Bueno Cat lo du….-No me dejo terminar pues sentí la presión de sus labios en los míos por un momento estaba en shock pero poco a poco fui correspondiendo a su beso el cual Cat solo suspiro mientras nos perdíamos en la esencia de la otra. _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Bueno de ahí salimos a citas hasta que nos hicimos novias y tu recuerdo quedo en el olvido hasta que llegaste de nuevo preguntándome si me podías hablar después, pero de nuevo echaste todo a perder como querías que no te celara si tu cada vez que alguien te hacia un cumplido lo recibías sin decir un no por respuesta, decidí salir de aquel café antes de que tu recuerdo ardiera como cuando me dejaste ir.

Tu solo con tu presencia quieres derrumbar lo poco que queda de mi pero no podrá ser posible pues procurare no volverte a ver pues en fin tu decidiste dejarme .No te perdono y ni quiero pero le hice una promesa a Cat y no se trata de egoísmo sino que solamente me fue muy difícil dejarte ir pues cada noche me atacaban los recuerdos destruyéndome poco a poco. Jamás me arrepentiré haberte amado, pues si lo hice; aunque jamás te lo dije, se que vivimos momentos muy felices juntas al menos no cometeré el mismo error con Cat porque a pesar que salí perdiendo contigo gane un amor incondicional con una pizca de inocencia con Catherine Valentine .Por eso mismo no me permitiré caer de nuevo por eso me fui dejándote con aquel chico del café para que tu también tengas oportunidad de conseguir un amor incondicional que ya no tendrás por parte di mi.

Los invito a que dejen Reviews para que me hagan saber si soy buena o de plano un asco y como vieron tengo un nuevo fic en progreso así que los invito a que lo lean, se que me vi muy fatalista al poner este fin pero no todo en una ruptura es una perita en dulce. Unos terminan bien y otros pueden terminar mal lo digo por experiencia propia y sin mas me despido y nos leemos pronto .


End file.
